


Anders

by River_of_Dawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano-centric, Asexual Ahsoka Tano, Asexual Character, Deutsch | German, Double Drabble, Gen, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: Ahsoka denkt drüber nach, wie sie sich von allen anderen unterscheidet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Anders

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140273) by [River_of_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn). 



> Diese Geschichte wurde ursprünglich auf FanFiktion.de hochgeladen. https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5d1cc99d000551641b810715/1/Anders
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Star Wars gehört mir nicht.

Ahsoka sah ihrem Meister mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln nach, als dieser mit Senatorin Padme Amidala um die Ecke verschwand. Nur zu einem Gespräch unter Freunden, natürlich. Als ob sie blind und taub und dumm zugleich wäre.

Nein, dass die beiden zusammen waren war klar. Wie auch immer sie es schafften diese Tatsache vor dem Rat zu verheimlichen…

Der Togruta war klar, dass ihr Meister damit gegen die Regeln der Jedi verstoß.

Persönlich hatte sie nie Schwierigkeiten mit den Regeln gehabt. Manchmal war ihr nicht so ganz klar, wieso sich Jedi nicht verlieben durften, aber gleichzeitig könnte es sie auch nicht weniger interessieren.

Einige würden sie deswegen als Vorzeige-Jedi bezeichnen, aber das war sie nun wirklich nicht. Sie hielt sich nicht immer an die Regeln, machte Fehler.

Nur aus irgendeinem Grund war sie – anders als so viele andere in ihren Alter – einfach nicht an solchen Dingen interessiert.

Normalerweise hätte sie die Schultern gezuckt und die Sache ignoriert, aber irgendwas in ihr fühlte sich auch dann noch so falsch an. Klar, sie hielt sich an die Regeln, aber warum spürten dann andere Jedi dieses Verlangen nach Intimität?

Nicht, dass sie nicht kuscheln mochte, oder so.

Aber Sex war halt nichts für sie.


End file.
